poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
First battle on Gigantion/Matau defeats Megatron
This is how First battle on Gigantion and Matau defeats Megatron goes in Giant. Menasor: If you lads want to get to the central layer, you just leave it to me. Cyber Key unlocks his drill Menasor: With this extra power, that wall will fall in no time. Quickmix: No! transforms to robot mode Quickmix: Menasor! You have to stop this! You're betraying your own people! Your own culture! And if you don't stop, we have no choice but to stop you ourselves! It won't be pretty, Menasor, so STAND DOWN! see Quickmix and Menasor Quickmix: Menasor! Enough! You have to stop! Menasor: Forget it! Ryan F-Freeman: Listen to Quickmix, Menasor! I am a Prime! transformation sequence Menasor: Just step back, old man and young lad! I'm sick of Twilight Sparkle and those daft rules that don't even make any sense! The time for Twilight and the rules are long gone! They're old and outdated, just like you and OpThomas! We are about to enter a new age and I am going to be the one to lead this planet into it! transforms to a robot Menasor: So, why just I take care of you right now! attacks then Ryan blocks it Ryan F-Freeman: Watch it, bud! Quickmix: Nice one. Cyber Key unlocks his rocket launcher It's time to shut Menasor down! fires and hits Menasor. Metroplex arrives Metroplex: That's enough! What has got into you, Menasor? Ryan F-Freeman: There's nothing to be gained by acting like a bad guy like Ashi. Unknown voice: Actually. There is a lot to be gained. Second unknown voice: Ryvine and I know there is more to Menasor. heroes look to see the Cons and with them, Megatron and Ryvine Ryvine Sparkle: And I could give Menasor and Aku anything they dream of. Crash Bandicoot: Megatron! Ryan F-Freeman: Ryvine! Vector Prime: How is this possible? He couldn't made journey unaided. Ryvine Sparkle: Well, like me, Megatron found a guide. Megatron: What Ryvine said. Ryan F-Freeman: Cut the chatter, Megatron! What do you mean? flys past Ryan then transforms and goes inside Soundwave Soundwave: Ryan's voice What do you mean? Spikewave: Whoa! Jetfire: That sounds just like Prince Ryan Prime! Sari Sumdac: Did you see him, brother? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Iago: Will you cut that out?! Who are you? Soundwave: What up? All you bots and heroes out on the floor. Get ready to rock it. Leobreaker: You call it cutting it out? Aku: Calm down, Danny bot. His name is Soundwave and Thunderblast told me he spins like the sun. Soundwave Introduce yourself, buddy. Soundwave: I let my skills speak for me. Codylight Sparkle: Who invite those clowns and that Samurai Jack character anyhow? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Megatron. You and Ryvine tricked that funny bot to joining you, eh? Ryvine Sparkle: Ha! I am giving him a chance to improve his world. Unlike you and Spikewave and Codylight Sparkle from Equestria. Menasor: That's right! If you stand in the way of progress, you're going extint! attacks Evac but he blocks his attack and jumps out of the way Ryan Tokisaki: I think we do this, Date-A-Live style! Spikewave: You got a date with justice, Soundwave! Category:Trevor7626 Category:Ryantransformer